Love at First Sight?
by Misselliesgrandchild
Summary: A JR and Sue Ellen. Two different marriages that ended wrong but their sons play in the same team and John Ross and Kyle, new best friends, want their parents together.
1. Chapter 1

**Dallas, 1987**

**School Playing Field **

"Alright boys training is over, you all did good today!" said Coach Reynolds as the boys all ran over to their parents. Coach Reynolds followed Kyle as he went to his mother. David Reynolds always had a thing for Sue Ellen Frompton, ex-wife of Billy Frompton one of the most distinguished men in Dallas. But they had been divorced now for a few years and he had been waiting for the right time to ask her on a date.

Both Kyle and David walked up to Sue Ellen talking about the training session. Sue Ellen smiled as she seen the two walking and laughing together. She wished Billy still wanted something to do with Kyle. But he has his new wife and two other kids already, it was his choice to leave. Thought Sue Ellen.

"Hi mama!"

"Hi Honey, you go on up to the car huh. I bet you're exhausted" Sue Ellen said handing him the car keys.

"Hi Sue Ellen", David said quite gingerly.

"Oh, hello David! How are you?" Sue Ellen replied trying to make conversation. She had known for some time that David liked her. To be honest David wasn't her type and she didn't really want to go on a date with him either.

"Am fine, hey I was wonderin' if you'd..." Just then David was interrupted by one of the newest players fathers. Sue Ellen thought he was very attractive.

"Hello David, I hope I'm not barging in on anything important..." Came the voice from underneath a light grey stetson.

"Eh no nothing important right David?" Sue Ellen replied eagerly wanting the man to speak again.

"Nope nothing important Mr Ewing, your John's father right?" David replied to the man.

"Aw please call me JR, everyone else does. I just wanted to thank you for making my boy feel welcome in the team David!" Sue Ellen couldn't take her eyes off the man. He is so damn gorgeous, thought Sue Ellen. She hadn't been in a relationship in the whole three years of her divorce, she often got real lonely.

"I'll leave you two to talk I better go and see my son, I promised him ice cream" Sue Ellen giggled, said her goodbyes and headed towards her car.

JR looked at this woman. She was something else. The way her hips moved and her hair blew in the wind. There ain't no way that woman isn't without a man, wonder why he isn't around thought JR.

As Sue Ellen neared her car she could see Kyle was talking to another boy.

"Hi son, who's this?" Sue Ellen asked looking at the boy with a smile on her face giving a little "Hi".

"Mama this is John Ross, he's the new kid on the team!" said Kyle excited with his new friend.

"Hi John Ross, that wouldn't be your daddy down there talking to the coach would it?" Sue Ellen asked putting two and two together.

"Yes ma'am it is, JR Ewing!" John Ross replied smiling. This woman before him is what he imagined his mama would look like; she had left long before he was old enough to remember her face all he knew was that her name was Vanessa. That was it.

As JR walked towards the trio he could hear his son laughing and joking. That made him feel good and so did this woman and he was just about to find out just enough to keep him going till the next time they met.

"Well hi son!" JR wanted to sound bold and strong in front of this woman.

"Hi daddy this is Kyle and his mamma" John Ross smiled.

"I believe we've met Mrs..." JR was keen to find out her name.

"Ms Shepard, Sue Ellen Shepard, I'm no longer married" Sue Ellen grinned sweetly "And this is my son Kyle and we were just about to get ice cream nearby. Would you like to come with us John Ross? If it's alright with you Mr Ewing, I think over sons could be new best friends. " Sue Ellen was keen to get the boys talking and joking some more.

"Oh dad could I go please, please?" John Ross asked almost busting at the edges.

"Oh alright, I guess so!" The boys high-fived each other and got into Sue Ellen's car, with her instructions. "And it's JR, Ms Shepard".

"Then in that case it's Sue Ellen, JR." Offering her hand to JR. He took it firmly in his and shook it tight. Her hands were soft and felt like a dream.

Sue Ellen couldn't help but stare into his deep blue eyes. They were so breath taking. She knew she had to break the silence "Would you like me to drop John Ross off later or would you be perhaps interested in coming for some vanilla ice cream with all the toppings with us?" Sue Ellen asked, knowing it was rather risky but she wanted to get to know JR.

JR was surprised with her invitation but agreed. They agreed they would leave JR's car where it was and Sue Ellen would drop him and John Ross off at the playing fields before heading home. Before JR went to get in the car he said over to Sue Ellen "I prefer strawberry actually". Sue Ellen couldn't help but laugh at him as she got into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

After a wonderful afternoon at the ice cream parlour it was time to head home for supper. JR and Sue Ellen hadn't taken their eyes off each other the whole time. They hadn't stopped their conversation and they'd had a good laugh. This hadn't gone unnoticed by the boys.

As everyone headed out to Sue Ellen's car John Ross whispered in Kyle's ear "Hey, I think our parents like each other".

Kyle didn't quite agree at first. "How do you know? I mean momma is only being nice to your daddy". With saying that Kyle looked to his momma and JR, she was laughing and smiling and had been since they met now that he thought about it. "Or maybe they do like each other John Ross! And I think we should get them together!" John and Kyle shared a sly grin as they got into the back seats of the car.

"So I'm heading back to the playing fields to drop you two off then" Sue Ellen said as she buckled up and turned the engine on.

"Eh momma since it's Friday could John Ross stay the night?" The boys shared a look. A night together would help them make a plan of action to make their parents an item. John and Kyle both wanted what each other had: Kyle a father figure and John a mother. It was perfect.

Sue Ellen looked over at JR as she drove through Dallas. "Well Kyle maybe John Ross's father has something else in mind for him" She gave JR a questioning look.

"Well John buddy it is the Ewing Rodeo tomorrow so grandma's gonna need an extra pair of hands tonight with her cooking she was hoping you could help her out like you did last year, Hey why don't you and Kyle come Sue Ellen. It's a lot of fun darlin' I think you'd enjoy it" JR looked at Sue Ellen with those big puppy dog eyes. John Ross then piped up "Yeah Miss Shepard it's great fun!"

"What do you say Kyle should we go and see what all the fuss is about?" Sue Ellen asked her son fully knowing he'd say yes. But she was focusing more on the fact JR called her darlin'. She liked the way he'd said it and she hoped it would stick as a go to term of endearment. "Oh momma can we, can we, can we?" Kyle asked about bursting at the seams.

"Yes Kyle we can go and John Ross sweetheart you are welcome any other time to come and stay with us!" The boys high-fived and quietly chatted away to one another about how they may not need a plan after all maybe fate would bring their parents together.

"Am glad you'll come Sue Ellen, Momma will be pleased to meet you." JR said as Sue Ellen pulled in beside his car at the playing fields.

"Oh I'm glad you've asked me to come JR, I haven't really been out at all lately. It's something to look forward too I can tell you!" JR and John Ross unbuckled their seat belts and said good bye to Kyle and Sue Ellen. JR dropped Sue Ellen his number and asked her to call him later in the evening. She agreed to do so and was just about to say goodbye again when JR reached over and lightly kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks for this afternoon darlin', I had fun." And with that JR got out the car and into his and drove off rather proud of what he did. He'd never kiss a woman on their "first date" but she was special and any way he was a Texas gentleman, he's supposed to do that kinda stuff all the time.

As Sue Ellen headed home she and Kyle chatted about their days to one another. Sue Ellen couldn't help but keep reliving the fact JR had kissed her, even if it was only on the cheek. He was so much nicer than Billy ever was or could have been, he hardly even paid her any attention on their dates he only showed affection after they married, once Sue Ellen gave her body to him. Those were the only times he'd touch her, she hated her loneliness around him. Sue Ellen remembered that sick feeling she used to get at parties watching him dance with other women holding them closer and even when talking to them he would place his hand just above the woman's ass. Sue Ellen noticed it was only really blondes he'd have affairs with or dance with at parties she had considered colouring her hair once but she realised there wouldn't be much point in doing so.

JR and Kyle got home and had dinner with the family. Everyone noticed JR kept talking about Sue Ellen, saying how amazing she was and how pretty she was none more so than his mother. Miss Ellie was a little surprised as this was the only time he'd met her, he never even spoke about Vanessa this much when they'd first met. She knew her first born was in love, madly in love. It was in his eyes.

Sue Ellen and Kyle got home and had dinner. Kyle done his homework afterward and once done picked a movie to watch with his mom in the lounge while she made pop corn and some hot chocolate. Kyle picked 'Harry and The Hendersons', it was a good laugh. Sue Ellen cuddled up at one side of the couch while Kyle was at the other, the pop corn sat between them. Once the movie was over Kyle said goodnight to his momma and went to bed. Sue Ellen thought it would now be a good time to call JR.

Sue Ellen dialled the number and waited only seconds before there was a "Hello, JR here" at the other end.

"Hi JR it's Sue Ellen, we met today" Sue Ellen was trying to mock JR meaning he'd met many women over the years.

"Oh yeah, the one with the auburn hair and beautiful eyes" JR laughed carrying on the joke.

"That's me, what's the details for tomorrow if you still want my son and I there that is?"

"Of course I want a former Miss Texas at my Rodeo" JR laughed remembering Sue Ellen and he shared some background information about each other that day "Well darlin' it starts about 10 and finishes when the last drop of bourbon does. We like a good party at Southfork! You could always come before then and meet everyone I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Alright we'll be there half nine how does that sound? And I think we may have to leave before the last drop of bourbon does or else I'll have a grumpy son to deal with on Sunday"

"Half nine sounds fine, Darlin' Kyle could stay the night here I mean John goes in at about 10, he doesn't like hanging around after then most kids will have gone you see" JR wanted her to let Kyle stay the night so her could see her again on the Sunday afternoon. She was an absolute beauty. He may have only met her that day but she was something, really something.

"If it's not too much bother then JR that's fine with me, means I get to stay longer with you" After saying what she just had Sue Ellen was thinking to herself 'I should not have said that, I should definitely not have said that'.

"It'll be fine Sue Ellen, and I'd like you to stay longer that would be good. I defiantly had fun today! I'll see you tomorrow darlin' I'm looking forward to it!"

"I did too JR and thanks again. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Okay darlin' you have a good night now, bye"

"Bye JR".


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyle would you hurry up or we are going to be late and Mr Ewing wants us there a half hour earlier so we can meet his family!" Sue Ellen shouted at John Ross as he bounded down the stair case.

"Alright mamma, you know anyone would think you want to make quite the impression on John Ross' daddy huh" Kyle replied with a little grin. The pair walked out the door and headed for the car.

"You are becoming a very clever eight year old aren't you?" Sue Ellen said once Kyle and she were in the car.

"Just like you mamma, I certainly don't take my brains from my daddy now do I cause if I was him I would not have..." Kyle was cut off by Sue Ellen then "Alright Kyle that's enough".

The pair headed for Southfork making small talk on the way. Sue Ellen was so nervous to meet JR's family and anyone else he wanted her to meet at this Rodeo. I'm over thinking the whole thing, it won't be that bad she then thought. Sue Ellen then made the turn into Southfork and into the drive way. She parked her car and her and Kyle got out.

JR made his was from the porch to greet his lady followed by John Ross to meet his friend. She was just on time, as planned. Sue Ellen and JR smiled at each other JR then kissed her cheek and said he was pleased to see her as Kyle and John Ross looked on, the boys gave each other a little wink.

"Come in and meet everybody darlin'" JR put his arm around Sue Ellen waist and led her to the porch. Everyone looked so happy to Sue Ellen.

"Well everyone this is Sue Ellen Shepard, although she was married to Billy Frompton" Sue Ellen smiled at everyone and gave a little hello and raised her hand and waved. "And this is her son Kyle, he's in the same baseball team as John Ross. Sue Ellen I'd like you to meet my mamma, my brother Bobby, his wife Jenna, their daughter Charlie and my little niece Lucy"

"Uncle JR I'm not little anymore" Said Lucy laughing but she wasn't little anymore she was 24, married and expecting.

"Welcome to Southfork Miss Shepard, I know JR is very happy to have you here today as are all of us. We heard a lot about you last night." said Miss Ellie approaching the woman with an open hand.

"I'm sure you did and uh it's Sue Ellen, Mrs Ewing please" Sue Ellen took the woman's hand and smiled through the fear. Maybe this won't be so bad after all, thought Sue Ellen.

"Then in that case it's Ellie but to my friends I'm Miss Ellie" Miss Ellie liked this girl and hopefully with the rest of the day she could grow to like her even more.

A few hours later the Rodeo was in full swing. There were lots of people, lots of food and lots of booze. There were many cheers coming from the riding arena now and then. The heat was incredible and everybody was having so much fun. Sue Ellen was sitting talking with Miss Ellie, Mavis Anderson, Miss Ellie's best friend for may, may years, Jenna and Donna Krebbs, another one of JRs sister-in-laws. Sue Ellen liked chatting to these woman, they were very friendly and very kind. She told them about her being Miss Texas and a little about her marriage to Billy and a lot about Kyle. Out of the corner of her eye Sue Ellen saw that JR was coming towards the table.

"Ladies," JR lightly tipped his stetson "Would y'all mind if I took Sue Ellen away for a little while"

"Not at all JR, it's been wonderful talking to you Sue Ellen" stated Miss Ellie.

"I'll catch up with you all later ladies , uh excuse me" Sue Ellen said standing up letting JR take her by the hand. The women at the table watched the couple walk away.

"You know Miss Ellie," started Donna "I think Sue Ellen could honestly be the one for JR, I mean look at how happy the two of them have been today". All the women agreed with Donna and then went back to their previous conversation about the DOA's next upcoming party.

"Would you like to come a walk around the ranch darlin'? I hate to take you away from all the going-ons but I'd like to show you a little place very special to me" JR was still holding Sue Ellen's hand as he lead her through the crowds of people.

"It doesn't seem as if I have a choice, does it JR?" Sue Ellen said sarcastically she very much wanted to go with JR as a matter of fact "But how far are we going? I would like to be back in time to see Bobby and Ray riding, if you didn't mind"

"Oh I wanted to see them to honey, we'll be back" JR said taking her by the arm. It was then only a few moments past that Sue Ellen realised how far away from the house she was but she wasn't worried.

"We are here at last you'll be pleased to know" said JR as he brought her to a gathering of huge,tall oak trees.

"Where _is _here JR?"

"You see this tree Sue Ellen" started JR dropping Sue Ellen's arm pointing at what seemed to be the tallest tree in the gathering "This tree Sue Ellen has all the names of all the lovers that have ever been at Southfork". Sue Ellen looked closer at the tree and saw carvings of names. Those name being; 'Jock + Ellie', 'Bobby + Jenna', 'Ray + Donna'. She thought it was very sweet of JR bringing her here.

"JR I thought you got married, how come your name isn't on the tree?" said Sue Ellen rather confused.

"Oh I never brought Vanessa here, I didn't see the point. We didn't love each other" JR lowered his head and then began talking once more "But um I thought I'd bring you here you know to show you, you know" JR was becoming very quiet and very nervous.

"JR Ewing are you trying to tell me, in your own way, that you... you..." Sue Ellen too became very shy.

"Sue Ellen yes, I love you." JR walked towards the woman and took her by the shoulders and looked right into her eyes "I may only have known you for a very short time darlin'.."

"Very short..."Sue Ellen giggled.

"Sue Ellen Shepard let me finish woman, please..."

"Alright, you may continue."

"But I feel as if I've known you for much, much longer than that. Do you feel the same way sugar? I know I sound crazy but I do, I do love you" Sue Ellen watched as this man she'd only known for at least twenty four hours poured out his heart right there in front of her face. That had never happened to her before.

"JR this, this is all a bit sudden don'tcha think but I feel like known you all my life, and the way you just emptied your feelings out to me like that, that's never happened to me before Billy would never tell me he loved me, hell Billy won't even look at me sometimes..." JR interrupted Sue Ellen by pressing his lips against hers. Sue Ellen was a little shocked at first but she didn't want to break the kiss. Still holding her, JR moved Sue Ellen up against the tree, pressing her back against it as he held his body to hers. Sue Ellen let JR deepen the kiss as she raised her hands and took JR's hands and placed them on the lower half of her back. She then wrapped her arms around JR's neck.

JR broke the kiss after he felt himself get a little excited. "Sue Ellen I, I'm sorry darlin'..."

Sue Ellen placed her index finger over his mouth then "Shh JR don't apologise, just kiss me" Sue Ellen smiled as JR brought his face to meet her again.

"With great pleasure darlin'".


	4. Chapter 4

"JR, remember I want to get back and see Bobby ride..." Sue Ellen whispered between kisses.

"There's gonna be a lot of folks there to watch him Sue Ellen. He won't miss the two of us" JR did want to see Bobby and Ray ride but he'd much rather enjoy this moment with her. He'd only just met the woman and he was head over heels and she knew it. JR kissed her again and squeezed her tighter to him.

Sue Ellen broke away from his grip and took his hand, looked in his eyes and whispered "JR I don't want to miss it, please can we just go back?" Sue Ellen saw in JR's eyes that he'd given in. His bright blue eyes seemed to smile and glisten to her. She'd never known anything like it. They hid so many secrets and she was determined to find out everything about Mr JR Ewing.

"Oh alright woman, let's go back then..." JR sighed as he took Sue Ellen's hand hoping for a peaceful stroll back but he was rather surprised when she pulled away.

"Race you Ewing?" Sue Ellen said with a sly grin and with that she'd started running. JR loved Sue Ellen in that moment. She was fun where as Vanessa never was. Vanessa was what she called "a proper lady". JR never managed to get Vanessa to do fun things like go for a long walk across the ranch or go for a picnic by the river with John Ross, Bobby, Jenna and Charlie. Sue Ellen was different.

"Come on JR!" shouted Sue Ellen disturbing JR from his little day dream.

"Oh you really are some woman, Sue Ellen" JR muttered and then he began to run to catch up with Sue Ellen. Soon catching up with her he grabbed her around the waist and stopped her.

"JR you're cheating.." Sue Ellen shouted trying to break free.

"Oh you'd won far back there darlin'". JR took Sue Ellen's hand firmly in his own, and took her to the main stand. JR thought if he was moving too fast with Sue Ellen..."Nah I can't be, she would have for sure told me by now". The pair spent hours laughing and watching Bobby, Ray and the others ride. The two of them also danced after dinner until it was almost time for everyone to start thing about going home.

"Darlin' it's after 9 would you like to find our sons?" JR whispered in Sue Ellen's ear as she rested her head against his shoulder dancing to the music.

"I was just thinking about that myself you know, do you read minds JR?" Sue Ellen laughed as JR took her hand and they went in search for John Ross and Kyle. It was no time before JR and Sue Ellen guessed where they both would be. JR took Sue Ellen inside an lead her upstairs to John Ross' room. Upon opening the door they found John and Kyle asleep on the 'camp' they had made on the floor from blankets and pillows. JR went into the room and switched off the TV and told Sue Ellen to go fetch the blue blanket that would be on top off his bed, from his room. Telling her his room was only next door. Sue Ellen fetched the blanket and went back through to John Ross' room laying the blanket over the boys. She gave Kyle a light kiss on the head as she did so.

Sue Ellen walked out the room followed by JR who closed over the door lightly. The two went down stairs and into the den where the family seemed to be. Mavis and Punk Anderson were there too, Miss Ellie had asked them to stay the night as she was going shopping with Mavis the next day. JR always thought of Mavis and Punk as an aunt and an uncle because they'd always been there since he was born. He never really thought of them as just momma and daddy's friends. Everyone sat in the den and talked about their day to one another. Sue Ellen sat beside Lucy and the two had a wonderful conversation about clothes and babies. JR then went over and interrupted their conversation and asked if he could steal Sue Ellen for a moment.

"Of course uncle JR... Sue Ellen be careful now" Lucy giggled being really cheeky.

"Lucy..." Miss Ellie whispered at her grand-daughter and drew her a look.

"Sorry Grandma..." Lucy lowered her head, then went and sat with Jenna and Donna. JR and Sue Ellen left the den and stood out in the hall.

"Sue Ellen, I was just wondering about how you are getting home. See we've both been drinkin' and it wouldn't be good to be caught by the police on our first date now would it?"

"Oh is this a date JR?" Sue Ellen laughed and picked up his hand.

"Well yes and no, but you're avoiding my point woman. Would you consider staying the night here, I mean you wouldn't have to sleep in my room with me of course you could go in the room across from mines and John's." JR said trying to sound confident but really he was very nervous which was unusual for him but he really liked Sue Ellen and it brought out something different in him.

"Oh I see, well I suppose it would be safer for me to but I wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone" Sue Ellen stuttered.

"It was mama who mentioned it to me anyway, so you'll stay" JR forwarded and smiled. He'd hate anything to happen to her on the way home, or even if he took her and something had to happen.

"I hadn't said anything yet, but yes I'll stay if that's alright" Sue Ellen laughed as JR grabbed her and held her tight to his chest and said "Of course it's alright darlin', you'll love it here in the mornings by the way if you wake up just before 6 look out the window you'll see the most beautiful sight you've ever seen. It's glorious, it really is". JR then forwarded Sue Ellen to head upstairs and he would show her her room for the night. Opening the door, Sue Ellen turned and faced JR.

"It's lovely JR, thank you" Sue Ellen smiled, walked in the room and sat on the bed as she took of her heeled boots.

"Are you retiring for the night darlin'?" JR asked not sure what she was doing taking off her shoes.

"Oh, would it be okay if I did? I've had a wonderful day JR" Sue Ellen said rising from the bed and walking over to JR. Taking hold of his hand.

"Of course it's alright darlin', I am glad you had a good day. Mama loves you by the way and everyone else is real fond of ya!" JR exclaimed with the biggest smile on his face. He carefully and rather nervously put his arms around her waist like he'd done when they were at the tree. Sue Ellen looked up at JR.

"I think I liked you better when I had my heels on, you weren't as tall then! I think I'll go for a shower, although I am really tired" Sue Ellen laughed as her forehead leant against his chest.

"I'll leave you to it then darlin', uh good night Sue Ellen" JR sighed as he kissed the top of her head, turned and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Night JR..." Sue Ellen said aloud being a little confused as why he didn't wait for a reply. "Why did he leave? I didn't ask him to...".

Sue Ellen was tired but she decided to go for that shower. As she came out, wrapped the towel around her she realised she had nothing to change into and there was no bath robe in the room either. Sue Ellen left the bathroom and headed for the bedroom door. Slowly opening it, she peaked out to see if anyone was in the corridor. She glanced over to JR's room, the door was closed and she wasn't sure if he would be in but Sue Ellen knew he would be able to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Sue Ellen started her short journey across the hall. She knocked on JR's bedroom door and whispered that it was her.

"Sue Ellen?" JR was perplexed as to why she was there but he wasn't going to stop her. "Come in darlin'" JR replied. Sue Ellen quietly opened the door and stepped in, quick to close the door behind her.

"Well what's the matter darlin'?" asked JR looking her up and down. He'd never seen a pair of legs like the woman's standing, in only her towel, in front of him. She was gorgeous and JR wanted her but he reminded himself it was still early although JR had casual sex with women he'd met on first dates before. This was different. He knew not to do that with Sue Ellen, he'd was to afraid he would hurt her although if she wanted he'd never object. Then again sex usually led to women asking for relationships and Sue Ellen seemed the type to get attached too but he really liked this woman, their sons got on well and... JR thoughts were interrupted by Sue Ellen speaking.

"Eh JR, I don't have anything to change into for bed and there's no bath robe in the room either and I was wondering if you could help me?" Sue Ellen whispered and then she blushed a bright red. She felt so stupid standing in front of him but she liked the way he'd been looking at her. Her mother always said to make them wait but Sue Ellen would have scrapped that idea if JR wanted to. "Sue Ellen Shepard, stop that! You've only just met him you foolish girl!" She told herself almost mimicking Patricia. The horrible thing was even when she was engaged to Billy he wanted to wait til the wedding night. "But he was boring..." Thought Sue Ellen. " JR Ewing seems different..."

"Of course I'll help you sugar!" grinned JR walking over to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. Sue Ellen took a quick gasp for air as JR dropped his hands and walked to a chest of drawers.

"What about one of my t-shirts Sue Ellen?" JR said looking round over his shoulder at her "It'll be big so it'll be like eh... what do you call em?"

"That'll do perfect JR! and are you referring to a nighty?" Sue Ellen giggled. JR threw a navy blue t-shirt at Sue Ellen. He closed the drawer as she caught the t-shirt. She quickly pulled it over her head and whipped off the towel from underneath as JR walked back to his bed and sat down pretending not to look at her as she did so.

"Yeah that's them!" JR laughed as he saw how drowned she looked in his t-shirt. "She does look mighty fine but" JR thought. He was still in his shirt and jeans and there were papers all over the bed. Sue Ellen guessed it was a new business deal he was looking into.

"Oh that's it laugh. I'll have you know it's actually very comfortable" she laughed. "What you got there?" Sue Ellen asked sitting down at the bottom of the bed, hoping JR wouldn't mind her company for awhile.

JR looked up at Sue Ellen in disbelief "You really wanna know?"

"Of course I do, otherwise I wouldn't have asked now would I?" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Well it's just a deal someone gave to me this morning before I came and stole you off momma and the girls. That's all really, it's not that important" JR said. He collected all the papers from the bed and put them into this brief case. JR patted a space on the bed close to him, telling her to move up as he placed the brief case down the side of the bed. The butterflies started in Sue Ellen's stomach. She moved up the bed next to JR and looked at the glint in his eyes.

"And I take it I am JR?..." Sue Elle asked amused that he'd put away a business deal for her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Well Sue Ellen if it makes you feel better, you are important to me." JR smiled. He was telling the truth the pair might only have met the other day but there was a sincere feeling they had known each other for years.

"What do you mean if it makes me feel better? I wouldn't be at all bothered if you thought I was important or not" Sue Ellen lied leaning over and slapping JR on the arm.

"Sue Ellen!" Laughed JR moving closer to her. Sue Ellen laughed too. JR continued "I think it does matter to you what I think about you".

"Really? Well when did you become the mind reader?" Sue Ellen laughed. JR moved closer to her and pushed her down against the sheets.

"JR! What are you doing?" Sue Ellen questioned.

"Well you know since I'm a mind reader, a very good one too by the way, I know you just love being tickled til your tummy hurts.." JR grinned and placed his hands at the sides of her stomach.

"JR don't do it, please don't do it..." begged Sue Ellen.

"Oh yeah darlin', yeah" JR began tickling Sue Ellen. She was laughing and screaming for JR to stop it and give her a break but he simply wasn't going to let her win that easily. He enjoyed her laugh, he got a kick out of it. Sue Ellen then looked JR straight in the eye, stopped laughing and covered his mouth with hers. JR broke away and sat up.

"JR what's wrong?" asked Sue Ellen sitting up and fixing the t-shirt she had on. She was worried she'd embarrassed him but she strongly doubted she had.

"Sugar nothings wrong..." he sighed but before Sue Ellen could interrupt him he continued "Are you sure it's what you want Sue Ellen? I don't want you to regret it, none of it".

Sue Ellen put her head down and smiled "JR I don't mean to sound rude but I don't want to make love to..." Sue Ellen thought about what she'd said and quickly restarted "I don't want to have sex with you, not yet anyway" she laughed "and if it did happen just now the last thing I would feel would be regret, my love. You pulled away and asked me, that shows me that you do care for me and I'm thankful for that. Really I am" Sue Ellen smiled whilst moving off the bed. "I think it would be best if I left for my own room now, don't you?" She stood up and headed for the door.

"Sue Ellen wait, please darlin'..." JR followed her off the bed. He cupped her cheek and leaned in and kissed Sue Ellen. Sue Ellen felt behind her for the door, she pushed back against it and threw her arms around JR's neck. JR began a trail down her cheek, to her neck and then back up to behind her right ear. JR pulled Sue Ellen's thighs up and around his hips, still leaving kisses around her neck. JR carried her to the bed and lay her down. The two of them spent the night and early hours of the morning giving each other passionate kisses under the sheets but they never made love or anything like that. They simply enjoyed each others company.

"Sue Ellen?" JR whispered into her ear as she lay, on her side, beside him.

"What JR?" Sue Ellen uttered not turning round to look at him.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see if you were asleep" JR laughed knowing he'd pissed off Sue Ellen by the way she let out a low laugh.

"Well I was just falling over but no thanks to you I am still awake." She moaned and turned in towards JR's chest. "Hold me JR, please".

"Okay sugar, okay" He placed a light kiss on the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight to him.

The early morning light shone in through the curtains as JR started to wake. He felt a weight on his left arm and remembered the night they'd spent. She and him. Together. JR couldn't have imagined anything more perfect and sweet as last night had been. He moved his arm away trying not to wake Sue Ellen. She rolled over and moaned lightly. JR walked over to the balcony doors, opened them and stood outside for five minutes. He remembered what he'd said to Sue Ellen the night before about the sun rise and now was as good a time as any to show her what he meant. He walked back inside, over to the bed and faintly shook Sue Ellen's shoulder. Sue Ellen turned onto her back and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning darlin', how you feeling?" JR grinned down at her as she stretched, making little noises as she did.

"Morning JR, I'm fine" Sue Ellen sat up. "What's the matter with you waking me at this time?" she asked looking over at the beside clock which read five to six.

"The suns coming up darlin' and I don't want you to miss it". With that Sue Ellen took JR's hand and followed him outside. JR sat down on one of the chairs, tapping his knee so Sue Ellen would sit with him. Sue Ellen sat on JR's knee and pulled his arms around her body. The pair of them watched the sun coming up in silence and shared a few kisses before going back inside. As JR followed Sue Ellen back into his room he patted her on the bum resulting with her slapping him on the arm.

"Thanks for last night JR" grinned Sue Ellen as she pecked him on the cheek and left the room. JR watched her leave with a sadness if he could have her with him 24/7 he would without doubt. The one night he'd spent with her meant more to him than anything recently.

Sue Ellen got back into her room and changed back into her clothes from yesterday. She washed her face and brushed her hair with a compact brush she kept inside her bag. She left her room and headed back over towards JR's. She knocked and walked in.

"JR?" she shouted not seeing him in the bedroom.

"Am in the shower darlin', I'll be out in a minute" he replied back. Sue Ellen took it upon her self to make the bed while she waited for JR. She had just finished putting the last pillow in place when JR emerged from the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a casual white shirt.

"Well if you tidy up after yourself you can come back more often" JR laughed being a typical man. He placed his arms around Sue Ellen and kissed her before she had time to speak. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"JR are you coming down for breakfast?" asked Miss Ellie from the other side of the door. JR let go of Sue Ellen and shouted for his mama to come in. Miss Ellie was a little shocked to see Sue Ellen in JR's room but it did make her smile. "Good morning JR, Sue Ellen" beamed Miss Ellie. She knew JR would tell her what Sue Ellen was doing in his room later and in his own time.

"Morning Miss Ellie" replied Sue Ellen, a little embarrassed.

"Good morning mama. Yeah mama I will be" JR smiled, put his arm around Sue Ellen and followed his mama out the room, closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Ellie walked ahead of JR and Sue Ellen as they made their way out onto the porch for breakfast. The boys were already sat at the table along with Bobby, Jenna, Charlie, Lucy and Clayton.

"Well good morning JR, Sue Ellen" perked up Bobby, smiling at the pair as they stepped out the door together. Bobby knew there was something going on between the two of them as he had seen Sue Ellen go in JR's room before he went to his room late last night so he waited in the hall for a few minutes to see if she'd leave but she never did.

"Morning Bob" replied JR helping Sue Ellen plate up her breakfast. "How are we all this beautiful morning?"

"The question is Uncle JR _how are you_?" Lucy laughed but she quickly remembered her grandmother would give her an earful later on manners. Bobby and Jenna caught onto Lucy little joke pretty fast and giggled to themselves. JR lead Sue Ellen to the table, and pulled out the chair beside him.

"Good morning everyone" grinned Sue Ellen as she sat at the table.

The family shared gossip they'd found out from yesterday and laughed at all the stories. They finished breakfast and then all went their separate ways. Bobby, Jenna and Charlie said their goodbyes' as they were going a trip to Austin for the rest of the weekend for a cattle auction. They'd meet Ray and Donna there. Lucy decided she would drive into Dallas and go shopping with some friends telling her grandma she'd be back later with Mitch. Clayton and Ellie had plans with Punk and Mavis so it was only JR, Sue Ellen and the boys left.

"Well you would think they'd all planned this" Sue Ellen laughed.

"You would wouldn't you!" joined JR placing his left hand over Sue Ellen's left, which was on her knee. Sue Ellen gentled squeezed his hand and smiled at him.

"So mama what are we doing today?" asked Kyle looking still very tired along with John Ross but the two of them were smiling anyway.

"Well we need to go home sweetheart..." Sue Ellen looked at Kyle who's smile had just turned into a frown. "Oh Kyle I'm sure we'll be back soon, very soon"

"Ah Sue Ellen you don't have to go, not yet anyway. I mean the four of us can surely find something to do"

"Yeah dad, we could stay in the pool all day or go riding!" John Ross looked over to Sue Ellen "Please Ms Shepard, please can you stay here" begged John Ross. He liked Sue Ellen and Kyle a lot he was just praying everything worked out between her and his daddy. Sue Ellen looked at John seeing how happy he looked when he was with Kyle made her heart melt. She'd never seen two boys play as well as they did and they'd only met a few afternoons ago.

"Well I guess Kyle and I can stay John Ross, but I'll need to go home first and pick up fresh clothes for Kyle and me. Does that sound fair? Oh and if you want me to go swimming I'll have to go and get my bathing suit now won't I?" Sue Ellen looked at the boy's face noticing he'd understood her.

"Yeah Ms Shepard that sounds okay!"

"John Ross, call me Sue Ellen please. You make me feel like my mother calling me 'Ms Shepard'!" Sue Ellen let out a hearty laugh.

"Well it's settled Sue Ellen I'll drive you home and you can pick up your things and the boy can stay here. Teresa won't mind keeping an eye on them" JR seemed happy with the plans for the rest of the day, and if he was lucky the rest of the long weekend.

"That sounds okay" agreed Sue Ellen. The boys jumped up from their seats and 'fist bumbed' one another. Everyone got up from the table and walked upstairs. John and Kyle had a race to the top as Sue Ellen and JR had just walked past the den entrance. JR took Sue Ellen's hand at the bottom of the stairs and was relieved when she never pulled away.

Sue Ellen walked into the room she was supposed to spend the night in and picked up all her things and put them in her handbag. JR stood at the door frame and watched her. She's so beautiful. He thought. Sue Ellen walked back towards the door and JR kissed her gently on the lips.

"What's that for JR?" Sue Ellen questioned.

"Just for being you darlin' and for being good to John Ross out there"

"Oh JR, it's not a problem I like your son and I'm sure you'd be just as kind to Kyle, am I right?"

"Yeah Sue Ellen, you're right". Sue Ellen walked out passed JR and he closed it behind them. Sue Ellen knocked on John Ross' room door.

"Boys, we're going now okay" said Sue Ellen peeking her head in the door. Kyle and John Ross nodded and waved 'bye'. As Sue Ellen was about to close the door she heard John saying something to Kyle. She thought she'd leave it and not listen in but she was more than certain it was about her relationship with JR.

"Darlin' you coming?" asked JR from the other end of the hall.

"Yeah" Sue Ellen walked past JR, headed for the stairs, as JR smacked her backside and then proceeded to take her hand as they walked downstairs.

"You know Sue Ellen, I could get used to you being here all the time" JR laughed.

"It's a little premature for those thoughts JR but so could I" Sue Ellen walked out onto the porch and stopped to turn around and talk to him face on but he walked on past her.

"Come on darlin', why you stopping? Lets go, we'll talk in the car" JR took back hold of Sue Ellen's hand and then opened the car door for her.

"Thank you JR" Sue Ellen pecked JR on the cheek as she got into the car. JR got in the car, started it up and headed out the drive way.

"So where are we headed Sue Ellen?" JR asked. Sue Ellen gave JR her address and they drove into Dallas.


	8. Chapter 8

The drive to Sue Ellen's was quiet, there wasn't a lot of converstaion shared between the two however it was not awkward.

"Take the next left JR" Sue Ellen pointed intowards her drive way.

"Alright darlin'" replied JR turning into a big, white house. He could tell this was to Sue Ellen's taste it was bold yet tasteful. JR never really thought that much of town houses but he liked this one.

JR got out of the car and walked round to the passenger side, opened Sue Ellen's door and held out his hand to help her out.

"Why thank you JR" Sue Ellen grinned. She walked, hand in hand with JR, up onto her porch, took her keys from her bag and unlocked her door. JR held the door and Sue Ellen walked in to the hall.

"Well this is it" She turned round and smiled at JR who had closed the door behind him. "I'm going to run upstairs, come with me if you like and keep me right on what I need to put in my bag"

"I'll try my best" JR laughed. Sue Ellen walked over to him and took his hand and lead him upstair. 'God, she's beautiful' thought JR as her passed many pictures of her with Kyle and some of her with her friends hanging on the wall of the stair case. Sue Ellen opened her bedroom door and walked in. JR stood at the door frame taking in her room. He expected a lot of pink but actually her room was painted and decorated in neutral colours. As he looked round the room he noticed Sue Ellen wasn't to be seen.

"Well don't stand there all day JR" Sue Ellen said as she reappered from her closet with a red over night bag, which she placed on top of the stool of her dressing table. JR walked over and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched Sue Ellen dig through a drawer. He watched her as she leaned over and he couldn't take his eyes off her. 'God sakes JR, stop that' JR murmered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Sue Ellen turned around and looked at him.

"Ah no darlin', what is it you're doing there?" He asked to take his mind off the feeling of walking over to her and claiming her mouth with is own.

"Right okay, this is where I need your help" Sue Ellen held up two bathing suits. A white one with a halter neck and small cut outs down the sides and a red, high-leged one with small straps.

"You're asking me?" JR questioned her. He wasn't used to a woman asking him what she should and shouldn't wear.

"Well yes, I always ask for someone else's opinion. Kyle helps me choose what to wear, he says he doesn't mind but I just... I was erm" Sue Ellen quietend down a little and lowered her head.

"Sue Ellen?" JR grew concerned. "Come here, come to me" JR raised his arms up and Sue Ellen walked over and sat on the bed beside him. "Now whats the matter?"

"You'll think it's silly..."

"Now come on Sue Ellen, you're upset that's not funny" JR put his arm around her and she pulled away but looked up at him.

"I, I... Billy never allowed me to wear the things I wanted, he never allowed me to do things I wanted to. He made me feel less like a woman sometimes. He dressed me in older styled clothes, I don't know what his game was with that but I think it was to make him want another woman but I could be wrong. He had rules for everything but he lived and played by his own" Sue Ellen looked at JR's face and tried to figure out what he was thinking.

"Go on darlin', I am listening to ya" JR this time reached for Sue Ellen's hand and he was glad she never pulled away this time but held his hand tight.

"You won't know this but at one time I was living with my husband and his... ah, well you could call her a girlfriend in the house we lived in at the time. I had to live with her here and she was in my bed and I was in room a few door along from 'theirs' next to Kyle"

"Didn't you leave him?" JR moved a strand of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"JR it wasn't all as easy as that. It's bad to say that your own husband raped you, isn't it?" Sue Ellen started blinking back the tears and held in her sob.

"He what?" JR didn't understand what she'd said because he would never think of a husband raping his wife.

"You heard me right," Sue Ellen tried to smile at him as if to say 'but I'm okay now' however in reality the scars were still there as if they were engraved in her mind. "He was a horrible excuse for a husband JR, you have no idea. The one thing I can credit him for is my son, I honestly have no idea where I'd be if it wasn't for Kyle in a way that boy saved me." Sue Ellen then felt a tear slide down over her cheek and JR wiped it before it was given chance to drip off her chin.

"Sue Ellen, I'm sorry if I've made you upset. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"Oh it's not you, well it's just you're the first person I've been with since the divorce and I just feel..." before she had time to finish JR cut in.

"You feel unsecure, uncomfortable around me, nervous and a little scared too right?"

"Are you a mind reader?" Sue Ellen laughed remembering the joke from last night. "But yes that's how I feel, how did you know?"

"Because Sue Ellen you're the first woman I've truly felt something for since my divorce. You make me feel all those things because of my past and yet you make me feel the exact opposites all at the same time."

"Did Vanessa treat you bad JR?" Sue Ellen never thought she would see JR in a weak, emotional state. It made her like him that little it more though because he'd opened up to her.

"Well you know it was really a two way street kinda thing, she'd have an affair, I'd have an affair but not because I wanted to, I just thought it would make her realise how it felt but she's a heartless bitch Sue Ellen, that woman wasn't even maternal towards her son and now she's engaged to a boy half her age"

"So you were never unfaithful because you wanted to be?" asked Sue Ellen.

"I never wanted to be, I did sleep with my secretary because I wanted to, just to get back at Vanessa but the other women could have been anyone and I wouldn't have gave a damn" JR stopped talking as Sue Ellen lifted her hand that he was holding from under his. She kicked of her shoes and sat further in towards the middle of the bed. JR turned around to see what she was up to only to be met with her placing her lips upon his. She stopped and took her head back.

"Kiss me how you did last night JR?" Sue Ellen said as JR stood up off the bed, turned and grabbed her around the waist. Sue Ellen placed her hands at the sides of his face.

"Are you sure?" JR again asked Sue Ellen because he didn't want her to have any regrets about anything that could happen between the two of them.

"Yes, yes, yes I'm sure. Oh please JR" Sue Ellen looked at him with her big brown eyes and she knew that she wanted to make love to JR Ewing. The man had just told her had feelings for her, that was just the icing on the cake. His words 'truly felt something for' rang in her ears. As Sue Ellen was lost in her daydream she suddenly felt herself landing on the bed. JR had lowered them both so they would end up lying on the bed. Before they both knew what was happening they were lost in the passion of their love making. JR tried hard to be gentle on Sue Ellen because he wanted her to feel that he wanted her as much as she wanted him and less like it was a chore for him to do.

Sue Ellen let out a sigh of pleasure as she sunk down beside JR. He put his arm around her and held her close.

"Oh JR that was wonderful..."

"Not just for you sugar, not just for you" JR grinned.

Sue Ellen propped herself up on her elbow and JR turned over toward her and did the same. She gave him a light, tender kiss as their faces met. Then the phone rang breaking their kiss.

"I'd better get that" Sue Ellen sighed. Sue Ellen turned round and picked up the phone on the beside table.

"Hello?" She answered turning back round to JR. He began to plant kisses across her chest but she moved him with her free hand when she heard her sons voice.

"Mama, where are you? Me and John are wanting on you and JR to get back so we can do what we said we would this morning"

"I'm getting things together Kyle, what would you like to wear tomorrow? In case we stay over again" Sue Ellen tried to keep her cool as she didn't want her son to find out about what just happened between her and JR.

"Just lift anything mama, thanks. Now hurry back, Bye!" And with that Kyle had hung up the phone without waiting for Sue Ellen's reply.

"That, in case you hadn't guessed was my son looking for us" Sue Ellen smiled as she placed her arms around JR's neck. JR put his arm around Sue Ellen's waist with his left hand and propped himself up on his right elbow.

"We better start getting back huh Sue Ellen, before our sons ground us" JR laughed and watched as Sue Ellen found his little joke funny too.

"We best, but first of all I would like to apologize for my outburst earlier, I don't know what came over me. Can I ask something JR?"

"Oh Sue Ellen don't worry about it, these things happen to everyone. By the way is your question serious? I'm not usually good with serious questions after sex"

"Ha! I'll keep that in mind but no this will be really simple, I promise" Sue Ellen smirked.

"Oh go on then" JR laughed as he ran his fingers up and down the small of Sue Ellen's back.

"Did you want this? And don't play dumb just answer me straight cause I..." JR placed his mouth over Sue Ellen's and began a slow kiss to stop her from going into a speech. As he lifted his mouth away Sue Ellen faintly heard him whisper 'yes'.

"That's all you had to say JR" Sue Ellen bit at her bottom lip and grinned.


	9. Chapter 9

JR and Sue Ellen quickly changed after the phone call with Kyle. Sue Ellen threw some clothes and perfumes and make-up into her bag and left the room, leaving JR.

"JR I'm just going to Kyle's room for his things, I won't be a minute" She called back through from the hall way. Sue Ellen looked around Kyle's room apon entering, she collected a few things, threw them in the bag on top of her things and then left closing the door behind her. She walked back through to her room and JR was sat on the bed putting on his shoes.

"Did you get everything?" asked JR as he go up from the bed and walked over to where she stood. Sue Ellen looked JR in the eye and grinned.

"And more" she blushed. JR wrapped his arms around Sue Ellen and pressed his lips against hers.

"Any regrets?" JR asked leaning back from her face.

"Why would you even ask JR, I think it was something we both needed and I know that we have so many scars from passed relationships and marriages to last us a life time and when we..." Sue Ellen questioned the next words she should use and toyed with the buttons on JR's shirt.

"Go on Sue Ellen say it" He whispered looking deep into her eyes knowing they were thinking the same thing.

"When you, eh when we made love you made me forget about everything like, about how hurt I was, how I haven't been with anyone in so long amongst other thing. JR I don't want this to be a one off"

"Sue Ellen I felt the same, truly I did. I don't want to it to be either but I scared that you might think it's all too much, too soon next week. I don't want you to turn around and tell me that..." Sue Ellen then butted in front of him so he never finished what he was about to say.

"JR, I bet the both of us have slept with someone on a first or second date, right?"

"Right but eh, what's your point?"

"My point is that things do happen fast for some people and they go slow for others, I think we ended up with a faster moving relationship because we've held back for so many years and then we both found each other and found that we care for one another and wanted something to happen"

"Sue Ellen" JR grinned.

"What is it JR?"

"Let's go before I have reason to have a round two" JR took hold of Sue Ellen's hands as he could sense she was about to slap him, though playfully.

"JR Ewing" Sue Ellen laughed "I don't believe you just said that" Sue Ellen looked shocked by JR's comment but however she found it funny.

"Well believe it honey" JR grinned and he leaned his head back in towards hers and kissed her again, only this time with more force and passion. Breaking the kiss Sue Ellen turned away and walked out the door.

"Come on Ewing, we have sons waiting on us" Sue Ellen grinned as she watched JR leave the room and walk over to her and take her hand. The two of them walked downstairs and were about to walk out the door when the phone rang.

"Oh JR could you get that for me?" asked Sue Ellen as she checked her mail.

"Uh sure thing sugar" JR walked over to where the phone sat. He answered but never got a reply.

"That's funny?"

"What's funny JR? Who was it?"

"No one was there, it was just a buzzing noise"

"It must be someone selling Bibles or someting like that" Sue Ellen laughed "Let's go" The two of them left the house and got into the car.

"Lets go see what mess these boys have created" laughed Sue Ellen as she clicked in her seat belt.

"Yeah" JR laughed. They drove out the drive way and headed back to Southfork.

"He's in the car with Sue Ellen Sir, they've just left" replied Jack as he sat in his grey mercedes further along the street from where Sue Ellen lived.

"How long have they been in there Jack?" asked the man on the other end of the phone.

"Long enough Sir, long enough" replied Jack. He'd been asked to follow Sue Ellen for years, to keep tabs on her every move, who she saw, where she was going and what she was doing.

"God I hate that whole Ewing family about as much as I hate the Barnes'"

"Sir would you like me to follow them further or?"

"No you go home now Jack, you go home and be back around at that house for eight to see if she arrives home and if not wait until morning then call me around nine"

"No problem Mr Frompton, no problem" and with that Jack hung up the phone and turned on his engine and drove off.

Further down the Braddock road JR and Sue Ellen had the radio on. Suddenly on came a song Sue Ellen adored.

"Oh turn this one up JR"

"What is it?" as he leaned over and turned up the radio.

"Fleewood Mac's 'Dreams', I haven't heard this song in so long" Sue Ellen then started humming along the tune.

"Ahh so it is, I liked their song 'The Chain' that was a good song back a few years ago" JR smiled rememebering one night he and Bobby got slightly carried away with the bourbon and started dancing in the den air-guitars and all. The song ended in perfect timing as JR turned into Southfork. He parked his car beside Sue Ellen's and the two of them got out the car. Not seeing the boys in the pool JR pulled Sue Ellen to the porch and took hold of her hand.

"Now Sue Ellen what do we do about the boys? Do we tell them?..."

"Tell them what we done? No" Sue Ellen laughed and then apologized "I'm sorry JR I know that's not what you meant"

"Oh very funny Sue Ellen" JR grinned sarcastically.

"JR here's what we'll do, we'll act the way we are, normal and happy and perhaps they'll guess"

"Or we could let them catch us sharing a hug or a light peck, cause I know you've heard what I've heard"

"Them talking about us getting together and things, yeah I've heard that and I like your plan lets do that, okay" Sue Ellen grinned and kissed JR lightly on the cheek.

"Let's go find these boys" JR lead Sue Ellen through the porch doors and into the house. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sue Ellen and JR walked into the house and heard shouting and laughing coming form the den.

"Well that's my mama's laugh for sure" JR winked round at Sue Ellen and grabbed hold of her hand before they walked into the den. Sue Ellen could not believe what she saw. It made her so happy. Miss Ellie was playing a board game with both the boys and Clayton. Miss Ellie treated Kyle like a little prince and she could not be any more grateful. Kyle was never really that fond of his grandma Patrica and Sue Ellen wasn't either. Kyle never really had that special woman in his life to look up to, to gain knowledge from and listen tell stories besides Sue Ellen.

"Well mama what cheat techniques have you taught my son today?" JR laughed.

"Oh JR, I do not cheat!" Miss Ellie remembered how she used to play tricks on her sons when they played games and how Bobby and JR still held that against her. Both the boys said hello to their parents.

"Mom did you bring me some things?" Kyle perked up.

"I did Kyle yes, don't worry" Sue Ellen smiled.

"Why don't we go riding?" JR suggested "And then come back and go swimming before dinner". Both the boys nodded, got up from their seats and ran upstairs.

After a while riding and walking around the grounds the boys had started to notice a closeness between their parents. Kyle and John Ross watched as their parents flirted walking back to the house.

"Hey dad" perked up John Ross shouting to JR who was further behind him and Kyle.

"Can we go swimming now?" ask John as he opened the porch door to go back inside the house.

"Yeah why not!" JR smiled as he could see his son and Kyle getting on as if they'd grown up together. That was a blessing to JR that the boys got on as well as him and Sue Ellen. Now that the boys had ran upstairs to get changed into their swimming gear JR placed his arm around Sue Ellen's waist and pulled her close to him and they began walking up the stair case. There was plenty of laughter from the boys' room and Sue Ellen smiled to herself. JR opened his bedroom door and allowed Sue Ellen to walk in before him.

"Darlin' you can take want you need and get changed in the bathroom if you like" JR watched as Sue Ellen rummaged around her bag for her bath suit and her cover-up.

"Eh yeah sure JR" Sue Ellen walked through to the bathroom "I won't be long" She called as her closed the door over.

JR quickly rid himself of his clothes and pulled on a pair of trunks before Sue Ellen walked out in her white bathing suit. 'She's beautiful,' JR thought 'The white material against her bronzed skin, the length and slenderness of her legs.. she's just beautiful'

"Well JR are we going out?" Sue Ellen said as she tied her cover up around her waist loosely. JR walked towards her and placed his hands around her back whilst she raised her arms and put them around JR's neck.

"May I just say that you, Sue Ellen look absolutely stunning"

"JR it's only a bath suit" Sue Ellen laughed as she played with the his hair.

"But a very flattering one" JR lowered his head to kiss Sue Ellen but was stopped when there was a knock at the door followed by a voice.

"Dad are you ready? Can we go down now?" John Ross asked as he opened the door. He was surprised when he seen his dad and Sue Ellen hugging but they quickly broke apart when he took a step into the room. Sue Ellen could feel her face heating up, turning red with embarrassment so she lowered her head. JR could see his son was thinking about what he'd witnessed so he remained silent awaiting his reaction. John Ross was so happy but he could see Sue Ellen was uncomfortable so he done what his mind was telling him to do. He walked over to Sue Ellen, his daddy's eyes following him. Sue Ellen watch as John Ross hugged her. She knelled and put her arms around him too.

"It's okay Sue Ellen, you can go back to hugging my daddy now though" John Ross whispered in her ear quiet enough for his father not to hear.

"Thank you John Ross" Sue Ellen smiled "Now scoot so I can" she said getting up from the floor, laughing. John Ross gave Sue Ellen a wink and then left the room, closing the door behind him.

"What was all that?" asked JR unaware of what his son had said to Sue Ellen.

"Oh nothing really other than the fact your son has given me permission to hug you" She giggled, placing her arms around his neck. JR gave a sigh of relief and pulled Sue Ellen's legs up and around his waist.

"JR not now!" Sue Ellen laughed loud. She kissed him lightly and then pressed her finger to his mouth "Later lover boy" she grinned.

"Okay then, but that's gonna cost you more for making me wait" JR placed Sue Ellen back on the floor and they both headed down stairs and out the porch doors.

"Oh finally!" shouted Kyle "We thought you were never coming, mama come race me!" demanded Kyle splashing about in the pool.

"Alright, I'll race you if JR races us with John" Grinned Sue Ellen looking round to JR.

"So we're teaming up with our sons then?"

"Yeah Ewings against us" Sue Ellen waving her finger between her and Kyle.

"Well it would help if you both got in" John Ross laughed.

Sue Ellen untied her cover up and threw it over a lounger. As she went to step into the pool JR grabbed her arm.

"Diving competition first though Shepard, judged by our sons" winked JR.

"Oh alright" sighed Sue Ellen sarcastically. She was happy JR was having fun, she liked this side of him. He was such a good father. As they walked to the deeper end of the pool JR stepped on the diving board.

"Watch and learn Shepard" He grinned as she laughed at his joke. JR took his dive and swam further up the pool to where the boys were, cheering at him.

"Come on darlin'!" JR shouted. Sue Ellen stepped onto the diving board and it then hit her that JR made her go after him so he could watch her. She would remember and bring that up later. She took her dive and swam up to the top of the pool. The boys cheered for her as loud as they did JR.

"We have come to a decision" Kyle perked up.

"The winner is daddy" Shouted John Ross.

"No way, I done better than you did surely" laughed Sue Ellen playing along with the boys game.

"Obviously not Ms Shepard, what the boys say is final" JR splashed water at Sue Ellen.

"Oh JR!" Sue Ellen laughed. The rest of the time in the pool was pretty much the same. There was lots of laughter and fun. JR couldn't stop thinking about how ill treated Sue Ellen was when she was married to Billy. JR always knew Billy was a bit of an arse but not to that extent. He also thought about how well Sue Ellen hid her pain and upset. Everyday little things must remind her of Billy's presence cause he sure was reminded of Vanessa in little things people would say or do. But JR didn't miss Vanessa. JR made a mental note to bring up Billy to Sue Ellen tonight.


	11. Chapter 11

After dinner JR and Sue Ellen decided to take their nightcaps outside on the balcony of JR's bedroom. They had both changed into their pjyamas and were sitting, cuddled in on a lounger. They'd been out there for about an hour, not talking just enjoying being together. JR thought he'd finally ask more about Sue Ellen's relationship wih Billy.

"Sue Ellen?" JR nudged her as he wasn't sure if she was sleeping or not.

"Yeah JR, what's up?" Sue Ellen hadn't been sleeping at all. She was just comfortable where she was. JR made her feel safe and at peace.

"Can I ask about Billy? Like what he was like and..." Sue Ellen sat up a little. She wasn't sure why JR wanted to know about Billy but she trusted him enough to let him know all he wanted to know.

"He was lovely in the beginning..." Sue Ellen started. She was now having to remember all the horrid times past that she'd throwen to the back of her mind "But I felt that was just an act to fool my mama into allowing him date me. You see he used to be very charming and so kind and mother practically forced me to marry him because he was so nice to me. He bought me expensive gifts and took me out a lot..."

JR chuckled, "A regular charmer then, huh Sue Ellen"

"He was, and then after I married him things changed and I still don't know why"

"What happened? What did he do?" JR took hold of Sue Ellen's hand in order to comfort her a little. He was aware he'd brought up a touchy subject.

"It started with little things like being really picky about my apperance then it progressed to telling me not to talk to, smile or look at other men when we were out together. I remember he used to squeeze my hand really tightly, as if to remind me. I used to wear gloves all the time and never take them off around people"

"For bruises?" JR asked. Sue Ellen nodded back at him and he asked "Why didn't your mama do something?"

"She thought I was over reacting, but she realised that I wasn't the day he slapped me and she had walked in" Sue Ellen held JR's hand a little tighter.

"Why what happened there?"

"She was coming around for dinner one day, so I was making dinner and I had asked Billy to go set the table because I was busy, obviously, but he told me that was my job and gave me the one of the hardest hits I've ever had. Lucky for me my mama walked in the kitcken door just in time. She shouted at him and told him to get out. So he did and left in the car. I was in tears and couldn't breathe, do you know that way?"

"Yeah I know that way, you just feel really suffocated and shocked" JR could remember when he was a child ad he'd get that way.

"My mama told me to still stay with him however, because at this point I was preganat with Kyle and of course she didn't want a child born into a seperated family sircumstance."

"Oh, I see. My mama would have probaly said the same thing to be honest" JR knew his mother was old fashioned but after he'd said that he thought about it a little. "But Sue Ellen" he started up again "wouldn't your mama have seen that he hurt you and told you to leave him? 'Cause now that I think about it my mama wouldn't tell Lucy, for example, to stay with Mitch if she'd seen him hit her?"

"My mama's different JR. I don't think she wanted to believe it but like I said she just didn't want a child brought in his world to an unhappy marriage" Sue Ellen lowered her head as all the tears finally made an appearance. JR was slightly shocked when she started crying he thought she was a little stringer minded than that. He held her close to him and patted her back. He could hear her sobbing very softly.

"JR I'm sorry for crying like this but..." Sue Ellen sobbed, shaking her head. JR lifted her head up from his chest.

"Sue Ellen look at me" Sue Ellen kept her head low. She didn't want to look at JR after the fool she'd made of herself fro crying over a man she doesn't even love. "Ah Sue Ellen please look at me darlin'" JR cupped her chin and she turned her head towards him. "There's my beauty, now I get that you're all upset Sue Ellen, I understand. I don't want you to feel foolish for being upset" Sue Ellen opened her mouth as if to get words out but JR, softly pressed his index finger against her mouth "Let me speak please, now I know how you feel but only to a certain extent obviously. I can see how sad this conversation is making you feel so lets never talk abut Billy again, okay?"

Sue Ellen smiled, "Alright that's easily done"

"Good, I don't want him to be a chip in our relationship. I don't want his memory to cloud your judgement about what a real mans love is Sue Ellen, if that makes any sense at all"

Sue Elle giggled "I get it a little, but you've shown me, in only a short time, how much I'm worth to somebody and I'm happy you've took on Kyle the way you have. It makes me so happy JR. That even your family have taken so well to him."

"I feel the same about how happy you've made John Ross. He loves you so much Sue Ellen, a bit like his daddy does"

"Oh JR" Sue Ellen laughed and hit him on the arm, playfully.

"Ahh Sue Ellen" JR laughed with her. Sue Ellen threw her arms around him and they fell backwards on the lounger. After a few sweet kisses JR spoke again "Sue Ellen don't you think it's time we went to bed my love"

Sue Ellen yawned "Yeah maybe it is" JR picked Sue Ellen up in his arms and carried her towards the bed. She got herself underneath the sheets and JR got in the other side.

"JR" Sue Ellen started and turned around to face him "I want to thank you for at least asking me about Billy and not going and asking anyone else"

"Oh, Sue Ellen I wouldn't have asked anyone else you should know that" JR put his arm around Sue Ellen waist and the two of them fell asleep almost straight away after the fun day they'd had with their sons.


	12. Chapter 12

Sue Ellen tossed and turned all night, she decided to give in and open her eyes. She rolled over in the bed. It was empty.

"JR?" she called hoping to recieve an answer. Not hearing anything she got out of bed and walked around. She was back in her own house. She could have sworn her and JR spent the night at Southfork. She walked through to the bathroom and washed her face with splash of water from the cold tap. Sue Ellen went back through to the bedroom and pulled on her dressing gown from the bottom of the bed. Heading downstairs, Sue Ellen seen JR outside, in the pool, with Kyle and John Ross from the huge, glass window that took up most of the space on the wall. 'Aw look at that, that melts my heart' Sue Ellen smiled to herself. Sue Ellen went to make herself and JR a coffee. She felt uneasy, like someone was behind her the whole way to the kitchen. She got mugs out the cupboard and felt someone pinch at her bum.

"Morning JR" she turned around and let out a scream. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth.

"Wrong baby, I see you haven't lost your figure" Billy answered. Sue Ellen felt sick. Billy dropped his hand but told Sue Ellen to be quiet. She was breathing heavily.

"God, when you breathe like that it reminds me of the time I took your virginity. Do you remember that? How young and sweet you were" Billy smirked as he twiddled with a lock of Sue Ellen's hair beside her eyes.

"That's horrific, what are you doing here?" Sue Ellen panted. She was surprised she was able to find he words to speak.

"I'm here to get my beautiful, damn sexy wife and take her away from a nagging boy and old, ugly boyfriend. I mean I'm allowed aren't I?" Billy pressed Sue Ellen up against the counter with his body.

"Get off of me now..." she whispered "I'm sure you get it often enough from your child bride, or doesn't she give it to you, what did she call you again?... Oh yeah, Doesn't daddy have sex anymore?" she pouted, attempting to be strong and embarrass Billy. He brought his face into her neck. He began to kiss her and it made her squirm. "What are you doing?" She asked sternly. He went down further and further down her stomach resulting in him getting on his knees. "Billy please get off me..." Sue Ellen hissed.

"I enjoy it when you beg, do you know that? I think it's one of the biggest turn ons" Billy moved back up onto his feet to face her "Wanna know what else I find exciting?" Billy slapped Sue Ellen across the right cheek forcing her to the floor. Sue Ellen never let out a yelp, she tried to stay quiet even if she did just bite though her lip holding in a squel. "Ha! No scream, no cry. Wasn't that hard enough for you? Was that too soft Sue Ellen?" Billy asked, kicking Sue Ellen on the lower part of her stomach.

"AHH!" Sue Ellen cried out. She reached for her tummy, applying pressure like you would if you'd been shot, to gently ease the pain. Billy got down on his knees and leaned into Sue Ellen's ear.

"I hope that's killed baby two" he sneered.

"Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen..." JR softly nudged her "Wake up darlin', it's a dream. Come on Sue Ellen" JR had woken ten minutes since by Sue Ellen kicking and punching and making strange noises in her sleep. He turned on the lamp when he finally had enough of her tossing and turning and found she was crying whilst still asleep. After trying to wake her for five minutes JR finally managed to bring her around. Sue Ellen sat upright in the bed. Her chest quickly moving up and down. She turned to face JR and held him close to her.

"Sue Ellen, what was it?" JR wrapped his arms around her scared, shaking body.

"It was Billy and you and, and... and a baby" Sue Ellen uttered. She was confused by her dream. 'Dream, more like nightmare' she thought to herself. She was so glad JR was there with her, holding her, kissing her cheek.

"Well it's over now, hmm. Why don't I hold you and we can go back to sleep, how does that sound?" JR smiled. Sue Ellen nodded and they both lay back down. JR reached for the lamp and switched it off, cuddling back into Sue Ellen when he'd done so. They both fell back to sleep immediately. JR stayed up as long as he could to make sure Sue Ellen was okay.

JR woke up by the sound of a car parking in the drive way. The sun streamed in the window. JR leaned and kissed Sue Ellen's forehead, "Morning baby" he whispered as she stirred around under his body.

"Morning," She kissed his cheek "I'm sorry about last night. Sometimes I get really bad nightmares, like so bad. I'm actually surprised I went back to sleep, normally I wouldn't have done"

"Sue Ellen, it's okay. I understand..." JR was interrupted by a knock at the door "Come in" he called out.

Opening the door Kyle smiled "Morning mama, morning JR. I am so sorry for bothering you..."

"You aren't bothering us at all Kyle. what's up pal?" JR smiled.

"Me and John Ross are going to go swimming before breakfast, I was just wondering if that's okay with you mama?"

"Of course, that's fine as long as there's someone there to watch you two. If not JR will get out of bed and come join you to leave me sleep a little longer" Sue Ellen laughed.

"Indeed I will not leave a beautiful woman in my bed without me" JR smiled cuddling back into Sue Ellen.

"I'm gonna go before I'm sick, but yeah mama Miss Ellie's there to watch John and I. We'll be fine" And with saying that Kyle shut the door before he seen or heard anything he wasn't really wanting to.

"JR," Sue Ellen laughed as he buried his head further in her neck whilst ticking her sides "Why don't we join the boys?, It might be fun"

"Sue Ellen why don't you and I jut have fun? Just me and you..." He paused and left a trail of kisses down her neck "Just here, just now, right now." He whispered, moving so he could look straight in her eyes "But without clothing, 'cause those things get in the way of what's actually happening" JR smirked.

"Of what's actually there I think are the words you are looking for" She grinned. Those were the last words the pair shared before they were tangled together in their passion for one another. JR would have usually seen making love to a woman, he'd known for as long as he had Sue Ellen, as a chore and as an emotionless act. However with Sue Ellen it was the total opposite. It was romantic. It was full of passion. Most importantly he loved the woman he was with, he adored her.


End file.
